The present disclosure relates to a portable charger.
A charge circuit interrupting device (CCID) is a portable device configured to supply electric power to an electric vehicle and includes a relay, a main board, etc.
The CCID is a device configured to supply electric power to an electric vehicle which is operatively connected on the basis of an opening and closing operation of the relay.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a related art CCID.
Referring to FIG. 1, the CCID includes a plug 11 which is plugged in a socket (wall electric power source) when in use, an electric wire 12 which connects the plug 11 and an electric vehicle, and an electric power switch 13 which is installed at a predetermined distance from the electric wire 12 and is switched on or off through manual operation so that the supply of the current flowing along the electric wire is connected or disconnected.
The CCID equipped with the electric power switch 13 has a structure in which the electric power switch is installed at a predetermined distance from the electric wire electrically connected to the plug and allows a current flow to be continued or discontinued, so the current flowing along an electric power cord is not supplied to an electric vehicle even in a state that the plug is still plugged in the socket, for which a user may be protected safely.
In the above described CCID, a user frequently plugs in or unplugs from the socket on the wall, so the user may be exposed to a certain accident due to the user's mistake.
Particularly, if the plug is unplugged from the wall electric power source while the electric vehicle is being electrically charged, arc-based flame may occur due to a high level current, which may lead to another accident.